Just Tonight
by AkiCOVS
Summary: Rating M / VAMPS / VAMPS débarque aux Etats-Unis pour continuer sa tournée mondial, ils y font d'ailleurs une longue escale, histoire de souffler un peu. Mais suite à un incident bien étrange, ils se retrouvent à faire la connaissance surprenante d'une jeune femme... Et le pire, c'est que c'est à cause de Hyde...
1. PROLOGUE

_**Just Tonight**_

 _ **PROLOGUE.**_

Dans la vie, il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient : entre autre, là, il était fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué, si bien que ses nerfs commençaient à ne suivre plus que partiellement le mouvement. Et pour couronner le tout, il devait supporter un ivrogne qui s'appuyait de tout son poids sur sa pauvre épaule, et qui ne donnait vraiment pas du sien pour avancer. Le poids mort était pourtant parfaitement conscient, il était juste plus réellement en état de marcher correctement seul. Et il continuait d'aggraver son cas, trainant une bouteille d'alcool fort -sans doute de vodka-citron- dans sa main, tout en criant, ou chantant fort… Chantant fort et affreusement faux d'ailleurs. Voilà ce que ça donnait, un chanteur ivre mort.

Kazuhito Iwaike, plus communément connu sous le pseudonyme de K.A.Z -avec un point entre chaque lettre, il y tenait-, célèbre guitariste de VAMPS anciennement d'Oblivion Dust, Aqua Spin et Spread Beaver entre autre, commençait à en avoir franchement marre ! Il avait quatorze heures d'avions derrière lui, cause de ses crampes dans les jambes, de son dos qui ne se dénouait pas et de sa fatigue grandissante. Il était trois heures du matin, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, de sa chambre d'hôtel et d'un bon lit bien confortable pour passer les douze prochaines meilleures heures de sommeil de sa vie. Il n'en demandait pas beaucoup, et cela aurait sans doute suffit à son bonheur. Mais au rythme où ils avançaient, ils n'auraient pas rejoint l'hôtel avant l'aube.

«Ah bordel, Hyde-kun, c'que t'es lourd ! Pesta le guitariste, en tirant un peu sur le bras de son lourd paquet pour qu'il soit mieux installé sur son épaule et cesse de le faire autant souffrir.

-C'toi qu'est lourd, D'ABORD ! Répliqua le chanteur avec la voix typique du mec complètement bourré qui ne contrôle plus du tout ni son corps, ni ses cordes vocales.»

K.A.Z soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Hyde, alias Hideto Takarai de son vrai, avait beau avoir la quarantaine maintenant, il n'en n'était pas moins qu'il profitait de la vie comme le ferait un jeune de vingt ans, enchaînant les soirées jusqu'à l'épuisement et la débauche total. Autant dire que K.A.Z se serait volontiers passé du baby-sitting dont il était un peu victime.

Un peu plus loin, devant, les membres de session du groupe VAMPS : Ju-Ken, le trop grand bassiste aux cheveux colorés, Arimatsu, le batteur ultra tatoué, et Jin l'étrange claviériste aux yeux toujours très maquillés avancé tranquillement en rigolant très bruyamment, les bras passé autour des épaules de l'un et de l'autre, tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans chaque main. Tous les trois, même au nombre où ils étaient, n'avançaient même plus droit dans les rues encore bondé et bruyante de New York.

New York avait certaine particularité. Entre autre, sa réputation de ville qui ne dort jamais était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Présentement, il était trois heures du matin bien sonné, et on entendait des bruits un peu partout. Les bruits constants des passants, ceux des voitures de police qui patrouillaient sans arrêt aucun dans les grandes rue de la ville, ceux qui filtraient malgré eux des boîtes de nuit encore ouverte et des bars qui fermaient. Et puis il y avait des lumières de partout, les enseigne de divers boutique, des panneaux publicitaire… Il ne fallait décidément pas avoir le sommeil léger pour vivre ici à longueur d'année.

Mais au fond, tout cela ne les changeait pas bien de l'énorme méga-pôle qu'était Tokyo, tout du moins en apparence. L'ambiance était loin d'être la même en réalité. New York était bien plus expansif sur certain point : débauche, pauvreté, luxure, délinquance. Il y avait certain coin où il était bon de ne pas traîner.

Ils avaient voulu fêter ensemble leur arrivé dans la ville qui ne dort jamais part une petite soirée dans un bar et une beuverie comme ils savaient si bien y faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait un peu trop, le chanteur était dans un sal état et parlait plus pour ne rien dire… ou pour faire chier le monde, au choix. Quoi que les deux pouvaient aller aisément de paire. Et K.A.Z supportait tant bien que mal un Hyde qui hurlait dans son oreille. Il allait devenir sourd, mais il était encore un ami loyal qui n'abandonnait pas les emmerdeurs sur le bord de la route, en priant pour qu'il rentre en un seul morceau.

Finalement, le chanteur se dégagea de l'étreinte forcé de l'Oblivion Dust et s'approcha difficilement du bassiste qui avançait tranquillement un peu en avant, en tenant ses bouteilles fermement, de peur qu'on les lui vole. K.A.Z resta obstinément en retrait, voyant d'avance la connerie arriver de là où il était. Lui non plus n'était pas très frais, mais il arrivait pourtant à avoir un minimum conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il réfléchissait. Il fallait dire qu'il buvait moins que ses amis, aussi.

Hyde posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de l'immense bassiste aux cheveux rouges, après s'être trainé jusqu'à lui difficilement et Dieu seul sait comment il lui sauta soudainement sur le dos, sans même l'avoir prévenu. Si bien que l'immense bonhomme failli tomber en arrière. Mais une fois que le bassiste eût rétabli son équilibre, il fini par se ravir joyeusement et se mit à trimballer son enthousiaste paquet qui semblait rire jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Ce qu'ils étaient bruyant… Epuisant… K.A.Z, en ce qui le concernait, était franchement crevé, et n'avait pas la force d'essayer de les calmer. On lui avait à peine laissé le temps de poser ses bagages à l'hôtel, que les autres VAMPS l'avaient pour ainsi dire enlevé, pour aller fêter leur venu aux Etats-Unis. En toute sincérité, le guitariste pensé sérieusement, qu'ils iraient boire un verre ou deux, ça et là, et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard. Une sale erreur de débutant qu'il payait maintenant très cher en crampe dans les jambes et en paupière qui tombait lourdement sans pour autant pouvoir les fermer complètement. Quelle plaie.

«ON FAIT UNE PAUUUUUSE !»

Hyde hurlait, encore. Ne savait-il donc pas qu'à cette heure-ci, les honnêtes gens dormaient ? Ils avaient bien de la chance eux, en tout cas.

Et puis K.A.Z réalisa avec effroi les paroles tonitruantes du chanteur, quand il vit le bassiste, le batteur et le claviériste tourner dans une petite ruelle pour être tranquille. Hyde, toujours posté sur le dos de Ju-Ken, en profita pour se sortir une cigarette et son briquet. À ce rythme il ne serait sans doute pas rentrée avant qu'il soit midi au moins, la merde ! Hyde aurait raison de lui… Au fond, K.A.Z avait toujours sût que ce serait Hyde qui aurait sa peau en premier…

Le guitariste poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se faufila dans la ruelle où ses amis fumeurs, fumait justement. Dans l'état où ils étaient, il était plus prudent de faire une pause dans leur progression pendant qu'il fumait, ils auraient put en faire des bêtises autrement. Et K.A.Z se voyait mal expliquer à leur manager pourquoi et comment est-ce que Hyde s'était étouffé avec son mégot avec un tel taux d'alcool dans le sang.

«Hyde-kun, file-moi une clope ! S'écria le bassiste, la voix partant dans des aigu à peine imaginable.»

K.A.Z alla s'adosser à un mur, plantant les mains dans ses poches et jouant avec un bout de carton par terre, avec ses pieds, tandis que Ju-Ken et Hyde se chamaillait de plus en plus bruyamment. Hyde refusant de dépanner une cigarette au bassiste, lui répliquant d'aller s'en acheter si il n'était pas contant. Ju-Ken répliquant, et bientôt les insultes fusèrent et les choses dégénérèrent un peu. Mais le cerveau un peu ralentit par l'alcool et la grosse fatigue de K.A.Z ne permit pas à ce dernier de comprendre et de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. C'est seulement quand il vit Ju-Ken lâcher l'androgyne pour que celui-ci bourré au possible s'écroule sur un tas de carton posé là, que K.A.Z réalisa avec horreur que la bagarre n'était pas loin. Deux types ivres ont le sang facilement chaud, et se sente beaucoup plus sûr d'eux, c'est bien connu. Mais sans vouloir être méchant, entre le gabarie de Ju-Ken et la dégaine de Hyde, le guitariste aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait sur l'immense bassiste.

Le souci avec Hyde c'est qu'il ne se démontait pas facilement, et encore moins quand il se retrouvait le cul par terre. Fierté oblige, le chanteur se relevait toujours. L'Oblivion Dust se redressa prêt à intervenir au cas où ils en venaient aux mains. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas encore le cas -parce qu'il devait l'avouer il avait la flemme d'intervenir pour rien, son corps ne le lui permettrait pas-. Hyde commença à insulter le bassiste qui répondit à ses attaques. Pas la peine de s'affoler, demain matin, il serait à nouveau pote comme cochon et ils en rigoleraient bien.

Sauf que K.A.Z n'avait pas bien prévu l'acte dangereux que s'apprêta à faire le chanteur, qui trouva dans le coin une vieille poubelle en ferraille ronde comme on n'en voit plus que dans _Les Simpsons_. Une poubelle qu'il souleva tant bien que mal et qui semblait assez lourde, qu'il vida et souleva au-dessus de sa tête -sans doute un moyen un peu rudimentaire de montrer sa "puissance"-. Ju-Ken recula un peu, en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, et ne comprenant pas bien ce que le nain qu'était le chanteur essayait de faire. Le cerveau au ralentit de K.A.Z lui ordonna d'intervenir. Le seul souci c'est qu'à ce moment-là, le chanteur s'apprêtait à aller tenter d'assommer l'immense homme avec sa poubelle à la con, et que finalement. Ce fut K.A.Z qui se prit le coup, la poubelle lui frappa la tête, et le chanteur qui courrait lui rentra dedans et le propulsa assez violement contre le mur, contre lequel sa tête cogna.

Et K.A.Z s'écroula…


	2. CHAPITRE 01

_**Just Tonight**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 01.**_

La plus part du temps, quand K.A.Z ne voyait pas tout noir, il voyait trouble. Affreusement trouble. Son champ de vision semblait également réduit. Sans doute était-ce dut à ce mal de tête affreux qui lui donnait en plus l'impression que le peu qu'il apercevait, tournait. Et pour accompagné le tout il se sentait épuisé. Ses paupières tombées, tombées. Il faisait au mieux pour ne pas les laisser se fermer, mais en toute sincérité il avait du mal. Et puis, durant un long moment il n'entendit rien, absolument rien et peu à peu il commença à retrouvé l'ouïe, n'entendant que des sons très étouffé, certes, mais il entendait. Bien plus d'une fois, il chercha la force nécessaire en lui pour tenter de redresser la tête au moins et se concentrer pour distinguer plus clairement tout ce qui l'entourait, mais il n'était même pas capable de ça… Le temps passé, semblait s'étirer de toute part pour lui…

Et puis, ce qui sembla être une éternité plus tard -en faite ce fut simplement moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard-, K.A.Z commença à retrouver la perception de sensation réelle. Les formes semblaient, bien moins flou et les sons moins étouffés, mais du coup, plus agressif, et violent. Et une voix, plus proche que n'importe qu'elle autre tonalité, se fit entendre de façon assez distincte. Une voix féminine qui s'exprimé dans un américain parfait. Il en déduisit donc qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Hyde, ni de Ju-Ken, ni d'Arimatsu ou Jin. Mais en toute sincérité, il était incapable d'identifié quoi que ce soit, il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête, et l'estomac noué.

« _Hey, Monsieur… Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

K.A.Z acquiesça juste un peu, perdu, dans un mouvement de temps difficile. Une lumière aveuglante vint lui brûler plus encore les rétines et les sons ambiants, même les plus petits, résonnés dans sa tête, il avait l'impression d'entendre les gens sur le trottoir d'en face, cligner des yeux, c'était dire, comme c'était dur.

« _Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

- _Hein ? Ouais, ouais..._ Ronchonna-t-il, alors qu'il avait l'impression de se réveiller à peine, pour la première fois depuis mille ans.

- _Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez ?_ Demanda la voix.

- _K.A.Z… Avec des points entre chaque lettres._ »

La voix se mit à rire, doucement. Et il voulu faire un geste brusque pour se boucher les oreilles, qui laissait tout ces sons raisonner dans sa boîte crânienne, mais ses forces revenaient encore trop doucement pour qu'il puisse faire un tel geste.

« _Qui écrit son nom comme ça ?_

- _Ben moi… Je viens de le dire… Oh… Oh…_ Finit-il sa phrase en gémissement, grimaçant.»

K.A.Z ne se sentait pas franchement en forme, tellement bien qu'il se pencha lentement sur le côté, la tête baissé vers le sol boueux et dégueulasse, qu'il avait du mal à distinguer et à identifier la matière étrange en laquelle il était fait.

« _Ca va ? Vous avez envie de vomir ?_

- _Non, ça va… Ca passe, on dirait…_

- _Je peux vous appeler K.A.Z ?_ »

Ledit K.A.Z, commençait tout juste à réellement distinguer les formes et les couleurs, et il put enfin apercevoir qui était la personne entrain de lui parlait. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux châtain foncé au reflet roux, des yeux bleus, habillée d'une tenue d'urgentiste, lui semblait-il au vu de la couleur, et puis elle l'examiner tranquillement avec sa petite lampe. Il en déduit donc qu'il lui était arrivé un truc pas bien net, restait à savoir quoi, maintenant.

« _Bien sûr. Et moi comment je peux vous appeler ?_

- _Lyza, ça ira très bien. Comment vous sentez-vous, K.A.Z ?_

- _Heu… J'ai un sacré mal de crâne…_

- _Vous me voyez comment, K.A.Z ?_

- _Heu… Mignonne, mais…_

- _Non, je voulais dire, est-ce que vous voyez trouble, dédoublé, net ?_ Réctifia-t-elle, en souriant toute fois, amusée, mais n'en laissant rien paraître dans sa voix, seule chose que le guitariste distingué réellement distinctement.

- _Un peu trouble et dédoublé, mais ça s'estompe_.

- _D'accord. Est-ce que vous avez l'impression de vous être évanoui ?_ »

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils, pas bien sûr de ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là. Il était tombé dans les pommes ? À quel moment ? Il savait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas net, le plus simple d'esprit l'aurait comprit, mais de-là à être tombé dans les pommes… Il n'en n'avait pas le souvenir en tout cas. D'un autre côté, entre ses sens perturbés, sa faiblesse physique et sa fatigue importante, sans parler de son mal de crâne impossible et de son estomac qui faisait des rebonds… Ce n'était pas impossible disons avec tout cela.

Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, finalement, puisque froncer les sourcils lui faisait mal, en faite, et puis il formula sa phrase.

« _C'est le cas ?_ Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- _Vous avez l'impression que c'est le cas ?_ Insista la jeune femme en bougeant un peu pour trouver une position accroupis un peu plus confortable.

- _Non, je ne crois pas…_

- _Et bien vous avez raison, d'après vos amis, vous n'avez pas perdu connaissance._

- _Ils sont où, d'ailleurs ?_ »

Lyza jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour montrer où se trouvaient lesdits amis du blessé. Ces derniers étaient alignés un peu plus loin, regardant la jeune femme s'occuper de leur ami. C'était un autre urgentiste qui les tenait à distance, mais ils étaient inquiets, certes mais ils préféraient laisser faire les professionnels tranquillement. Certes ils étaient très bourrés mais pas encore stupide. Et puis sans doute que dans ce genre de cas l'on devait très rapidement décuver, la preuve en était qu'ils avaient tout de même appelé les secours quand ils avaient compris qu'il y avait un problème.

« _Ils n'auront pas de problème ?_

- _Tout dépend de vous. Si vous portez plainte ou non._ »

L'Oblivion Dust acquiesça et tenta de se redresser un peu… Mauvaise idée, sa tête ne le lui permit pas vraiment de faire un geste aussi brusque pour le moment.

« _K.A.Z je vais désinfecter votre plaie, je ne vais pas vous mentir ça va piquer un peu._

- _Quelle plaie !?_

- _Celle que le coup à provoquer sur votre front._

- _Un coup, hein ?_ Demanda-t-il plutôt perplexe, ne se souvenant décidément pas de ce qui avez bien put se passer.

- _Oui, vous vous souvenez ?_ »

Le pauvre guitariste ne put pas secouer la tête à la négative, ne la sentant vraiment plus, l'idée de secouer la tête, là, maintenant. Alors, il grimaça un peu. L'urgentiste comprit bien le message et esquissa un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle sortait une compresse stérile de son emballage.

« _En faite, deux de ces messieurs ont voulu se chamailler, et d'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ça à un peu dégénéré cette histoire. Le plus petit à voulu assommer l'autre avec une poubelle, sauf que vous vous êtes interposer et vous avez prit la poubelle, très lourde et le mur -tant qu'à faire-, en pleine tête._

- _Oh…_

-K.A.Z-kun, je suis vraiment désolé, s'écria la voix de Hyde en japonais, un peu plus loin, qui fumait une cigarette avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

-Aaah, t'inquiète pas pour lui Hyde-kun, il en profite bien, elle est plus que mignonne la donzelle…»

Le blessé leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que la jeune femme imbibé sa compresse de désinfectant, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qui ce disait dans la conversation des japonais.

« _Allez, j'y vais,_ lâcha Lyza en apposant presque immédiatement la compresse sur la blessure ensanglanté.»

Le contact un peu précipité et inattendu provoqua un violent sursaut chez le jeune homme, et pour arranger sa situation, il en profita pour se cogner à nouveau contre le mur contre lequel il était assis, s'étant écrouler dans cette inconfortable position qui allait sans aucun doute lui provoquer d'innommable courbature, au passage. Son nouveau léger coup à la tête provoqua un relent de la douleur, accompagné de l'espèce de brûlure que provoqua le désinfectant contre son crâne. Il grimaça et porta ses mains à sa tête.

« _Tout va bien ?_

- _Pas trop, non._

- _Bon, je désinfecte et je vous fais un pansement, après ça, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour que vous puissiez faire quelques examens complémentaire histoire de s'assurer que vous n'avez rien de plus qu'une plaie désagréable. C'est juste une mesure de précaution._ »

La petite brune prit le temps de désinfecter la plaie avec un véritable soin, tentant d'y aller le plus doucement possible, tout de même. Et puis elle posa trois steri-strips, pour resserrer la blessure sur elle-même, et recouvrit le tout d'une compresse stérile propre pour stopper les saignements. Et puis elle se releva tout en rangeant les ustensiles utilisés dans un sachet plastique qu'elle referma, et se tourna vers son collègue.

« _Zack, tu peux aller chercher le brancard, s'il te plaît ?_

 _-On l'emmène ?_

 _-Oui, je pense qu'il est plus sage que monsieur fasse des radios, histoire de s'assurer que tout est en ordre._

- _Pas besoin du brancard, je peux aller jusqu'à l'ambulance._

- _Vous êtes sûr ?_

- _Certain._ »

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda le guitariste, qui avait reprit quelques forces, se lever et faire quelques pas en titubant tant bien que mal. Elle eût pitié et vint l'aider à marcher un peu jusqu'à l'ambulance, garé juste devant la petite ruelle. Elle le laissa s'asseoir dedans seul et retourna chercher ses affaires, tandis que son collègue continué à entretenir le dialogue avec les amis du blessé.

« _Bon, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaiterait accompagner monsieur dans l'ambulance, pour l'hôpital._

- _Oui, moi je vais venir,_ déclara Hyde. Les gars, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous appeliez le manager et que vous lui expliquiez la situation.

-Super, tu nous mets pas du tout dans la merde toi, aujourd'hui.»

Hyde haussa juste les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ambulance, passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné qu'il était. Avec sa maladresse et sa gaminerie affligeante, il en était arrivé à blessé son ami au point que ce dernier était trainé à l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait… Sincèrement…

Il s'en voulait parce qu'il ne savait pas encore que ce petit accident, serait sans doute la meilleur chose qui aurait put arriver à son guitariste d'ami…


End file.
